


Talk Me Down

by ShelbyVictoria



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyVictoria/pseuds/ShelbyVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader drunkenly calls Spencer after they’ve broken up. Spencer comes over and angsty smut ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Me Down

Your fingers shook as you dialed the all-too-familiar number. You’d promised yourself that you wouldn’t call him, anyone but him. But here you were, anxiously waiting for the voice on the other line to answer; that is, if he would even answer. 

He did. His warm voice filled your ear despite it being three in the morning.

“Spencer … Spencer. It’s me,” you repeated quietly unsure of the reaction you would receive. You rambled on about how thoughtless you were to call someone at 3 AM, much less someone who didn’t owe you anything. Spencer stopped you after a few minutes, telling you he was on his way to your apartment.

Everything had been black and white between the two of you since you’d broken off the relationship. Now you saw only gray. Blurred lines caused by your actions and words. Your inability to forget him and his ability to make you not want to forget. 

Now Spencer was on his way. On his way to save you again. To save you from having to deal with yourself and your thoughts.

Your apartment seemed foreign to you now. Walls full of decorations you really didn’t care for, photos of people you didn’t really like. Just a room full of disguises; facades of a girl who wanted to be perceived as an adult.

You were slumped by the door of your apartment when he gently knocked. You stretched up from the floor and let him in; there was no reason to get up. Spencer had seen you at your lowest, him seeing you collapsed on the floor wouldn’t change his opinion of you now. 

He walked into your apartment, saw your position on the floor and immediately bent down. He looked at you, his hazel eyes focused intently, searching your face for answers. 

Looking up at him, you couldn’t remember why you’d ever thought you could do this without him. How did you think that you could walk through life without him beside you, holding you steady?

He silently held out a hand, waiting for you to take it. When you did, he guided you up off the floor. Spencer placed a hand on your waist to keep you steady, which he promptly removed once you were standing again. You immediately missed his touch once it was gone.

Even now, when Spencer was around, you transformed into a livewire: he made you feel as if you had caught fire. Every fiber of your being wanted to give in, to feel the electricity of his touch. 

He shoved his hands back in his pockets, as if he were afraid he would touch you again if he didn’t bury his hands deep in the recesses of his pants. Of course, that’s all you wanted: his touch and his bare skin on yours.

His tall frame was still dressed in his work attire. He’d just gotten off of a case, it dawned on you. He probably hadn’t slept in days and you felt a wave of guilt wash over you. Were you really that selfish that you’d denied sleep to the person who meant everything to you?

“How … how much have you had to drink, (Y/N)?” He asked. His voice wasn’t accusatory, it was imploring. Begging to know how much damage had been done in the last few hours. 

“Enough to know I want this again,” you mumbled, “But not enough that you should feel guilty about giving in … that is if you want this too.” You look past his shoulder, attempting to avoid looking at his face. His features would be wrought with concern: a furrowed brow and imploring eyes. 

He began with a hardness in his voice, “(Y/N) …” He said, quickly licking his lips, “You must realize how often I’ve thought about showing up at your door. Begging to come in.” 

Those were the only words you needed to hear: that he wanted this as much as you did. You looked up at him with heavily-lidded eyes, “You’re here now.” You were lost and were ready to be found. He just needed to follow your trail.

You trailed a hand down the front of his chest, across the silk tie and past the neatly buttoned cardigan and rested your hand atop the waistband of his pants. Waiting for some sort of signal. He was standing in front of you, only inches apart. Spencer’s lean frame hovering over you. Lips within millimeters of each others, the intermingling of breath making you dizzy.

He grabbed your hips, closing the distance, and his lips were on yours. He kissed you hard, dragging his tongue across your bottom lip. He tasted of cofee.

His touch was familiar. As if he’d always been there, as if he’d never left. His slender fingers traced the outline of your jaw, his pink lips following closely behind.

His breath hot in your ear, he languidly unbuttoned the buttons on your blouse as if he didn’t know how badly you wanted him. But of course, he knew. He knew how badly you wanted to feel your bare skin against his.

He wanted it too. He wanted to feel your nails scraping down his back, to hear your soft moans of pleasure. He needed it just as he needed to breathe. 

“I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you.” He growled. You only crashed your lips to his as a response. There wasn’t time to waste on verbal sentiments: the only thing each of you now needed was the friction that he would provide. 

You shrugged out of your shirt, barely registering the rustling it made as it settled on the floor. You quickly reached and unhooked your bra, letting it fall off your arms. Spencer’s eyes roamed down your body as you reached for his tie. You fumbled with the knot, loosening it enough for you to take it off over Spencer’s head. You felt Spencer tightly grip your bare waist, his slender fingers applying enough pressure to leave marks. 

Both of you were now breathing heavily. He watched you as you quickly unbuttoned his cardigan and his shirt, nearly popping the last few buttons off out of eagerness. 

You sighed at the sight of his exposed chest. Perhaps it was the alcohol coursing through your veins, but seemed as if Spencer had gotten more fit since the last time you saw him. You ghosted your hands along his chest, along each small, defined muscle. 

You lightly trailed your nails down his chest, reveling in the guttural moan that escaped his pink lips. Faint red marks were already beginning to show on his creamy skin. He shuddered under your touch, and roughly grabbed either side of your face and pressed his lips to yours.

As your hands fell to his hips, you walked backwards, bringing Spencer with you until you thudded against the wall. Spencer placed a hand on the wall, pushing his body flush against yours. His hand maneuvered to your neck, gently holding you in your position. You felt his hardness against your thigh and you were relived; he wanted this as much as you did. 

You roughly unbuckled his pants, the loose fabric falling away from his body easily. You ran your hand along his bulge, and gently palmed him through the thin fabric of his underwear. You slowly ground into him, both of you enjoying the friction. 

He nudged your head up with a finger, angling it so he could pull you deeper into a kiss. He bit your bottom lip, teasing you as he pulled your bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive skin. He released your lip and looked down at you with dark eyes, his hair falling across his forehead.

Spencer’s mouth attached itself to the base of your neck. His lips were moving slowly and enjoying the taste. He felt the veins roll under the pressure of his tongue as he moved downward and his tongue traced the outline of your collarbone. You felt the tip of his nose and his lips trailing up your neck, biting and sucking along the way. “Spencer…” You gasp, threading your hands through his unkempt hair. 

You pushed his hand further down your body, aching for his mouth to be everywhere. Spencer placed small, sloppy kisses down your chest. He circled your nipple with his tongue and your grip on his hair tightened when he took a dark bud into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around your sensitive nipple, enjoying that he could still make you writhe beneath him. 

You curled your fingers around Spencer’s unkempt hair even more tightly now, begging him to move lower on your body. 

Spencer sank to his knees. Glancing up at you and wetting his already very pink lips. His ran his hand along the waistband of your jeans, and tugging one side down. His fingers danced across the newly exposed flesh, his lips following and placing themselves lightly on your hip. His breath was hot on your skin, making you shiver. 

He looked up at you through his long eyelashes, and smirked. He remembered everything: every inch of your skin and everything that you loved. The things that made you groan out of pleasure and what would send you over the edge.

He licked the exposed skin just above your panties, making you moan. He peeled the jeans off your legs, letting it pool at your feet. You felt his hot breath on your inner thigh, the smell of your arousal in the air. 

You pulled him back to his feet, capturing his lips with yours. You tilted your head up, giving Spencer better access to your mouth. His hands ghosted over your skin. His touch was intoxicating. Only thin pieces of fabric separated the two of you now, the friction almost being too much for either of you to handle. You felt his bulge against your hip. You stood on your toes and ground into him begging for greater friction. 

You pushed the thin fabric of his boxers down his thighs, his erection springing free. You lightly ran a hand along his length, causing Spencer to breathe deeply and say your name in a husky tone. You continued stroking his cock while his hands wandered to your ass. He gave it a quick squeeze before moving a hand back to your center. 

He shoved the delicate material of your underwear down your legs, allowing it to pool at your feet along with your jeans. You shuffle to step out of both, and Spencer does the same. The cool air hits you momentarily; making you realize how sweaty you’d become and also making you realize how much you had missed this. Spencer’s bare skin against yours, desire overtaking you both. You took everything moment by moment: each touch, bite, and breath threatening to send you over the edge.

His hand trails down from your shoulder, between your breasts, down your stomach, and stops momentarily at your hips. Spencer quickly begins again, lightly running a finger over your slit. 

You involuntarily buck your hips; eager for more of his touch. Spencer lazily rubs circles around your clit. You attempted to press your thighs together, your core aching for greater friction, but Spencer stopped you. 

He wanted to be the one to give the pleasure. He’d waited for this and wanted it just as much as you had and he wasn’t about to ease off now. 

“(Y/N),” He groaned as he spread his hand out against your center, not allowing you to close your legs. He could feel your wetness as he took your clit between two of his slender fingers, eliciting a low moan from you. 

Spencer continued teasing your clit, making you grow more wet with each flick of his fingers. You felt your arousal begin to run down your thigh. He swiped finger across the slick liquid and placed the finger, now shining with your juices, into his mouth. The sight of him tasting you made you moan loudly. He continued to suck every speck of your wetness from his finger, staring at you all the while. 

He was overloading your senses. His sweaty skin on yours, the smell of both your arousals in the air. The sound of each of his heavy breaths, and the taste of him on your tongue. You had forgotten how completely he loved you; he left not one inch of skin untouched. 

He placed a hand on your waist, a few of the fingers still wet from being in his mouth. He grabbed your jaw with his other hand, forcing you to look up at him and he captured your lips. He lightly swiped his tongue across your lower lip, making you groan from anticipation. 

Spencer suddenly froze, his hands dropping from your body. He moved away from you a very inches and looked down at you seriously, his eyes nearly black with lust. You whimpered at the loss of contact.

“I don’t ... I didn’t bring any condoms,” He said, agitation in his voice. His raked a hand through his dark hair, while your hands lingered on his hips. 

“I don’t care,” You huffed, your body already aching from the lack of contact. “Just, _please _...” You said, looking up with him, begging to continue.__

__He looked at you again, to ensure you were certain. You crashed your lips into his, eager to resume. You quickly press yourself back against him, hoping to gain the friction again that you just said moments ago._ _

__Your hands went to his neck and shoulders, grasping tightly for stability. Spencer would always be the only stable thing you ever had. He was the one who anchored you, who tethered you to reality even now. Even after the messiness of ending a relationship that could have been fixed if you’d only put in an ounce of effort._ _

__You could feel each of his muscles shifting beneath your hands as he took complete control. He wrapped an arm tightly around your waist. Spencer lifted your leg, holding it in the crook of his arm as he positioned himself at your entrance. He captured you lips once more, holding you in position. You could taste the remnants of yourself on his tongue. You felt him shudder as his entered you._ _

__His lips became more forceful with each thrust, mirroring the intensity of his need for you. Both you and Spencer murmured profanities as his pace quicken. Your head rolled back to rest against the wall. You felt your hair sticking to your skin and heard how heavily the both of you were breathing._ _

__Firmly, Spencer opened your mouth with his, allowing his tongue to roam your mouth freely. He then sloppily moved his mouth along your jawline, seeming to match pace with his thrusts. He sucked on the skin just below your jawline. Your eyes fell closed and you moaned from the sensation of Spencer’s mouth on your neck and him thrusting into you._ _

__You met his thrusts with large rolls of your hips as you clutched tightly to his shoulders. Your back arched and you gave a small moan, signaling you were close to coming undone. Spencer altered his pace, slowing down and seeking to draw out each of your pleasures. He groaned in pleasure when you harshly ground your hips into him._ _

__You felt Spencer’s muscles tense beneath you and felt him reach his release inside of you. You dug your nails into his shoulder as he groaned loudly, he pressed himself deeper into you as his hips bucked._ _

__You clenched your legs, finally giving in and letting your orgasm over take you. Spencer continued to thrust, helping you to ride out your high. The aftermath of pleasure seemed to last forever, the waves of pleasure continued to come and you murmured Spencer’s name over and over._ _

__Once you both were satisfied, Spencer removed himself from you. He dropped your leg, but kept a hand on the small of your back and held you steady as your legs were still quivering from your orgasm._ _

__There were a few moments of silence, neither of you knowing quite how to proceed. Spencer started to turn away to collect his clothes that had be strewn all over your entryway, but you placed a shaking hand on his arm. You looked at each other, both of you still breathing heavily. His eyes still dark with lust, and his hair a complete mess. You saw the red marks that you’d left on his pale skin and undoubtedly, Spencer had left marks of his own on your skin._ _

__You wrapped an arm around his waist and nestled your head into Spencer’s chest. You both tried to regulate your breathing, still coming down from the high of the moment._ _

__You couldn’t let him go after this. Hopefully he had the same thoughts as you; that this was something that we couldn’t let go of. You couldn’t let him just walk away, not after this._ _

__“Would you ... stay? With me, tonight?” You asked timidly. Your voice muffled by your head being buried in the crook of Spencer’s neck. You felt his hand splayed across your lower back, comforting you even now._ _

__“Of course, (Y/N). I thought you’d never ask.” Spencer said, a small smile appearing on his face as he kissed the top of you head._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Spencer Reid smut so hopefully it wasn’t completely horrid! Also, I was listening to ‘White Blood’ by Oh Wonder on repeat while writing this so I highly suggest giving that song a listen xx


End file.
